<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls by 6AndAHalfBooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766776">Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6AndAHalfBooks/pseuds/6AndAHalfBooks'>6AndAHalfBooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Tzuyu's mom, i did this instead of sleeping and prepping for school, major (?) angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6AndAHalfBooks/pseuds/6AndAHalfBooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ChaeYu AU where Chaeyoung, a renowned artist, donates her eyes to her blind girlfriend, Tzuyu, because she wanted to grant her wish of wanting to see again after years of living in complete darkness. If there’s anything Chaeyoung loved more than drawing and painting, it’s Tzuyu; the one form of art that Chaeyoung would risk everything for. </p><p>Or a prompt I saw on twitter that I wrote instead of doing homework and preparing for a quiz and report.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't proofread this. Any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Art.</p><p>Defined as the outcome of how one deliberately arranges elements in a way that it appeals to the senses or emotions. Actually, anything can be considered as a form of art as long as it has beauty and everything has beauty but the problem was that not everyone can see it.</p><p>Art.</p><p>Beauty.</p><p>Visual appeal.</p><p>
  <em>Art. </em>
</p><p>Those were on the list of what makes Son Chaeyoung drag herself out of bed each morning and travel to new places here and there. Beauty was everywhere. You could see it in how buildings and other forms of architecture, in views from places like the mountains, forests and beaches, you could even see it in people. One simple smile from a person can make another person’s day and that’s what Chaeyoung loved most of all. It was what most of her artworks were about. It’s what she was most famous for, the ability to capture a person’s emotions and freeze it in time using only paint and a canvas.</p><p>So, yeah, don’t find it weird when you see her casually staring at some person whether she knew them or not, she was probably thinking about what to paint or draw.</p><p>She likes to stare. What she loves staring at the most though? The form of art is her arms that were somewhat a gift from God himself, her girlfriend of 5 years, the love of her life and her best friend, Chou Tzuyu.</p><p>Chaeyoung spent hours and hours staring as Tzuyu’s face. It was as if she was memorizing every curve, mark and crevice on her beautiful girlfriend’s face. Her doll-like face, her cute pointed nose, her plump lips and what she hated and loved most about her, Tzuyu’s eyes. </p><p>Tzuyu once had magnificent honey brown eyes that shined in the sunlight but now, her eyes seemed to have dimmed and lost the constant sparkle it once contained all because of one accident.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You miss me already, Chaengie?” Tzuyu teased her girlfriend as she drove home, her phone on speaker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course I do. But, whatever, hurry up! I’m hungry and the food will get cold. I made your favorite,” Chaeyoung responded in faux annoyance as her girlfriend merely chuckled as her. It was quite late already so her Chaeyoung was worried but, in Tzuyu’s defense, her professor had rambled for nearly 30 mins past their dismissal time and none of their class could stop him in fear of receiving a failing mark. He had always been ill tempered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, dear. I’m on my way now. I love you,” the taller voiced out as she stopped at a red light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, too. Drive safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>19-year-old Tzuyu let out a sigh as she hung up the phone and stared at her phone’s lock screen wallpaper. It was her and Chaeyoung on the latter’s birthday. Their faces were covered in icing after having a mini food fight and both were smiling widely at the camera despite the shorter having a few tears run down her cheeks because she thought her girlfriend wouldn’t be able to come over on her birthday. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little did Tzuyu know that was the last time she’ll be seeing their picture together because as soon as the lights turned green and she drove off, a car suddenly slams into hers, hitting her side and injuring her. The glass from the wind shield instantly shatters and the shards are thrown into her eyes, blinding her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu wakes up the next day in complete darkness and breaks down when she’s told that the accident has taken away her ability to see.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It took some time for the duo to adjust to Tzuyu’s condition but they were fine now. No one could be fine with the fact that your sense of sight has been so selfishly stolen from you in the snap of a finger but who has time to unload all that drama? Tzuyu doesn’t.</p><p>As a result, her eyes were now a faded grayish white. It wasn’t the pair of eyes that Chaeyoung spent years staring at but it was what she had now and, still, she loves it.</p><p>Despite her condition, Chaeyoung stayed with Tzuyu and was there for her. Even on the days where she was filled with nothing but anger directed at the world and when her energy was drained from doing nothing but cry her eyes out. Chaeyoung was with her through all of it and Tzuyu loved her even more for it.</p><p> Some time after the accident, Tzuyu was on the transplant list for a new pair of eyes. It took Chaeyoung and the younger girl’s mother some time to convince the girl because she “can’t keep living like this” and “this isn’t how you’re supposed to spend the rest of your life.”</p><p>So they waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>Eventually, Tzuyu lost hope in waiting and gave up. Chaeyoung could tell that her girlfriend was heartbroken whenever the topic was brought up no matter how much she told her that it was okay and that maybe it was better this way.</p><p>On one night, Chaeyoung didn’t sleep. She spent the night staring at the girl in her arms. She thought that it wasn’t fair that Tzuyu would have to spend the rest of her life without her sense of sight. No, Tzuyu deserved to see the world. She deserved to see everything beautiful in it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chaeng!” Tzuyu screamed into the phone, the moment her girlfriend answered.</p><p>“Tzu?” Chaeyoung replied, “is something wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just- oh, God,” the taller girl’s voice started cracking and she started to cry.</p><p>“Tzutzu, are you okay? What happened?” her concern started to increase when she heard her girlfriend crying.</p><p>“There’s a donor. There’s a donor and I’m going to get a transplant. Chae, I’m going to see again!” She cried out.</p><p>“Really?! Oh my God!”</p><p>They both celebrated and cried in each other’s arms that night. Tzuyu was getting a corneal transplant after years of waiting. Finally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be waiting for you, okay? No need to be scared.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu thought that getting a new pair of eyes to see was the second best thing that ever happened to her, the first was falling in love with her girlfriend and being together, but it turned out to be a total nightmare.</p><p>Once, Tzuyu could see, she asked for her girlfriend with a giddy smile on her face but it quickly dropped and was replaced by an onslaught of tears when she saw her.</p><p>Chaeyoung was blind. Chaeyoung was blind because she donated her eyes to her once blind girlfriend. She was happy that she could finally see again. But to find out that her own girlfriend was blind because of her? It broke her heart.</p><p>Chaeyoung was an artist and she was famous for her beautiful artworks. Now that she donated her eyes, she’ll never have the chance to draw or paint again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Over the past few months, both of them had a massive adjustment in their lives – Chaeyoung adjusting to complete darkness and Tzuyu to being able to see everything once again.</p><p>The younger girl noticed her girlfriend spending more and more time in her art studio in their apartment as the days go by. She figured that the other was struggling to adjust to her condition and didn’t think bad about it until she heard a loud crash from the room. As Tzuyu walks closer to the room, the more she can hear screams coming from it and that alarmed her.</p><p>Opening the door to the art studio, what she saw was a disaster. Paint was spilt everywhere – on the windows, walls, the floor, and ceiling -, there were a bunch of brushes broken in half and canvases torn up. In one corner there was Chaeyoung, hugging her knees to her chest as she sobbed loudly.</p><p>“Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu cautiously started as she walked towards the other girl.</p><p>“Tzu?” Chaeyoung asked, her voice ounding watery.</p><p>“Chae… what are you doing? Why is everything a mess?” she voiced out.</p><p>“I can’t do it anymore, Tzu,” the younger was then alarmed by what she heard, “I can’t remember your face anymore.”</p><p>Tears streamed down both their faces at that moment. Tzuyu turned and saw a collection of paintings of- <em>her?</em></p><p>The first ones on were extremely detailed and looked similar to a photograph. However, Tzuyu saw that her paintings were slowly losing form and were starting to look distorted.</p><p>It was happening.</p><p>Chaeyoung was forgetting her and it felt like there was a bag of rocks in her chest where her heart should be.</p><p>Chaeyoung’s memory of her was slowly starting to fade away and all Tzuyu could think of was that it was her fault. She did this and she will never forgive herself for it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I can’t live in world where there’s a day that I won’t get to see your face, your smile, everything about you. You’re a masterpiece, Tzu. A masterpiece that deserves to be seen.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hate it? Like it? Leave a comment or follow me on Twitter @lalisadeleon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>